The subject matter herein relates generally to plug connectors for power connector systems.
Power terminals are used to make a power connection between components in high power applications, such as in electric or hybrid electric vehicles between the battery and other components, such as the electric motor, the inverter, the charger, and the like. However, due to the high power requirements, the electrical connectors typically house many contacts to increase the current capacity of the circuits. Having many contact points leads to high connector mating forces. Furthermore, the power terminals, particularly in automotive applications, are subjected to vibration and wear over time. The spring beams making the electrical connection between the power terminals may degrade over time reducing stability of the system. Using higher normal force spring beams to compensate for such stability problems leads to high connector mating forces.
A need remains for a power connector system having reduced connector mating forces without sacrificing the number of contact points or contact normal force.